Infected
Summary Rod, Dan's uncle, and his wife, Piper, move in to The Manor to live with their nephew and his children. Part 1 Germany, 15 April 1880''' '' That morning, Roderick saw his wife Piper sitting down in the desk inside his office writing a letter. “To whom are you writing this letter, Piper?” He asked suspiciously. “Dan, our forgotten nephew whose wife is dead for two months, Roderick!” She replied in anger. “Calm down, darling. I just asked. I am very sorry about Lady Blanchard, of course, but he has been too busy to allow us to live at The Manor. ''The Plague is killing many of us, and he tries to protect his children from death” Roderick replied while she put her pen aside and looked fixedly at him. “I think we should pack,” She said with a smile. “Why do you think so? I am not going to funerals!” He shouted. Piper sighed. Dan was her only nephew, and she treated him like the child she never had in seventeen years of marriage. Anna, her sister-in-law, was long dead, and Anna’s husband, Leo, was missing. “We are moving to ''The Manor. Dan would be pleased to see you after centuries without saying a word,” She said happily. “I will only do this to please you, love. My dear nephew seems to be forgotten since Anna died and Leo disappeared.” He said before he kissed her cheek and made his way upstairs. While he packed, he found a ring with Piper’s name in it. Confused, Roderick continued to pack, pretending as if nothing had happened. In a few minutes, he finished and went to his office. “Finished?” She asked. He looked fixedly in her eyes, and she turned her face away. “Yes, of course. I found something yours in my room, if you want to know.” He replied. “Roderick… I have something to tell you.” She began. “What is it, Piper?” He asked. She sighed before speaking. “I am pregnant, that’s it.” She said. He was frightened. Piper was not like him yet, and he was afraid to turn her. “Well, maybe you should go to bed. We do not want to put you and the child at risk during our travel,” he said, hugging her before letting her go. Piper sighed in relief and went upstairs to her bed as Roderick commanded. '''''To be continued… Part 2 The Manor, 19 May 1880 “Anything from Uncle Roderick, Father?” Prue asked, while inside her room. “You can read it, if you like.” He handed her the letter. Dear Dan, Your aunt and I have some news for you. She is pregnant. We found out weeks ago, and because of her pregnancy, she is afraid about travelling. I wish I could go now, because I miss Prudence very much. Same thing about Christopher. I really want the child to be born at The Manor. '' ''All my love Roderick Prue could not make out why her favourite uncle, Rod, would be returning to England after living in his own household with his wife for 16 years after the two married in October 1864. However, he decided it, and an order from him was impossible to break without a drain to death as a punishment. Because of this, Prue swore that she would obey every single one of his orders even if it were not necessary. “What we do next? Aunt Piper is coming back after sixteen years living with Uncle Rod in their household in Germany, and she is pregnant, how we can handle a situation like this at this moment?” Prue asked her father. “I don’t know, Prue. We cannot let her in Germany for all the eternity while he feeds with luxury. ” Dan protested and after this Prue silenced him with an angry nod, defending her favourite Uncle. “Remember what he always has said: Being the first of a whole kind is not easy” Prue said, putting her hand on his cheek. He looked away and went to his room when Chris knocked the door. “Come in.” Prue said. Chris walked in with a cold look on his eyes. The two little figures could never have been greener, and that two little things had enchanted and seduced Prue at one night during 1536, the year that King Henry had his wife, Queen Anne, beheaded by the best executioner brought from France. To be continued… Category:Dracula's Daughter